


Super Rich Kids

by Turtles



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Top!Harry, Unsafe Sex, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-04
Packaged: 2017-11-23 15:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turtles/pseuds/Turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis rides Harry in a bath tub full of money</p>
            </blockquote>





	Super Rich Kids

They meet in the hotel room. Harry is carrying his satchel, heavy now with the amount of money in it. Louis, now that he's twenty-one went and picked up the champagne.

They're in New York for publicity for the new video and the hotel they're staying at has these absolutely massive tubs. Harry had taken one look at them and said, "You know what we should do Louis?"

Louis who'd been taking off his clothes in the room for the night uttered a slightly muffled, "What?"

He came into the bathroom where Harry was sitting at the edge of the tub and now shirtless he said again, "What?"

Harry turned and brought Louis between his legs, hands slipping onto Louis' ass as if driven by some unseeing force. He kneaded his fingers slightly, groping Louis and bringing him closer at the same time. "We should fuck in this tub. We should fill it with money, and drink high class champagne and fuck in it."

Louis grinned down at Harry, carding his fingers through his hair and said, "Okay."

So that's why now Harry was dumping hundreds of singles in the tub, enough that it was actually beginning to fill. And it was all mad. It was mad that they could actually do this, fuck in a tub full of money and drink posh champagne from the bottle. Louis was walking around naked, curvy little body and a bottle of champagne in hand. Harry hurried off his clothes and reached for Louis, who laughed into Harry's mouth at the desperation with which Harry tugged at the tight jeans. Harry didn't care as long as he could lick into Louis' champagne sweet mouth. 

They were climbed into the tub, slipping in the money, kissing and giggling because it was so ridiculous but it was so hot. Louis sliding his hands down Harry's body where he had perched on top of him. Harry reached for the lube they'd placed at the edge of the bathtub and slicked his fingers and pressed against Louis' rim. Then it was less laughing and more gasping. Louis driving himself back on Harry's long fingers until they pressed onto his prostate. 

Louis grabbed the champagne from where it had been abandoned when the kissing started and tilted it into Harry's mouth, what Harry couldn't swallow leaked out of his mouth and down his face leaving sticky rivulets where it traveled. Louis rode Harry's fingers and pressed forward, his cock catching in Harry's abs, leaving him sticky there too. He tilted the champagne over Harry's chest, with a quiet and not at all meant, oops, then bent down to lick over it as Harry put in a third finger.

Louis whimpered against Harry's nipple, biting it and lapping at the champagne he'd dropped over it. Rolling the other one with his smart fingers and making Harry gasp and thrust up, the head of his dick smearing precome against Louis' ass. 

Harry slid his slick fingers out of Louis' body, bringing them to his hip, but Louis kept dropping champagne down Harry's body, down to his cock where he sucked on the head making Harry quiver and push up. The bills were slippery where Louis' knees were, but it didn't stop him from sucking champagne off of Harry's balls. 

Harry gasped and said, "Lou. Lou, please. I need you." 

Louis clambered up onto Harry, his thick thighs bracketing him before reaching in the money for the discarded lube to slick Harry up. Playing his hand down the length of his prick, he then pressed it against himself and sunk down. Hips working to take Harry's thick cock. 

Harry moaned and gripped tight onto Louis, working to plant his feet in the tub, but the bills made his feet slide. His thrusts uneven and unsatisfying. Instead Harry stretched out his legs, spread long in the tub and braced himself against the other end. Toes pushing against the ceramic to push into Louis' tight body. Louis letting out small little noises every time Harry thrusts up, undulating down onto him as he rode him fast and steady. 

Harry's hands moved from Louis' hips to his ass and spread his cheeks, moving a long finger to feel where their bodies meet. Touching Louis' rim where his cock was sliding into him, the heat overwhelming around him and the stretch tight against Harry's fingers. Louis' let out a moan and pressed back into Harry's hand. The pressure of Harry's fingers making Louis' thighs tighten against Harry's abdomen. 

They're sweating now with the exertion of fucking, money sticking to their bodies. Louis' fringe plastered to his forehead where his head is thrown back. His body stretched out over Harry, dark nipples and soft stomach. So beautiful Harry has to reach out and touch, running the pads of his fingers across his nipples. Bringing his hand down to press low on Louis' belly. Making him feel where he hits his prostate from the inside out as he fucks in. 

Harry surges up and meets Louis' mouth, opening wet when Louis moans into him. Their tongues sloppy, lapping into each others mouths. When Harry pulls back his pupils are blown and his cheeks blotchy and pink, his mouth is red and warm and slick. So Louis has to go back for more, biting Harry's lips and wrapping his arms around him as he bounces in Harry's lap. One hand wrapping up in Harry's curls.

It takes little to no effort for Harry to put Louis' on his back. Grabbing his thighs and spreading them, hooking one leg over his shoulder and keeping a hand to open him on the other. He drives into Louis' hard, and he can feel where the money he was laying in has stuck to his back.

Louis' hands are on Harry's ass. Gripping tight in and urging for harder, so Harry fucks into him as well as the tub will allow him. Gripping his shoulder to bring him back onto his dick, panting wetly into Louis' collarbones.

Until Louis lets out this strangled whimper and with that his cock is spurting wetly over his stomach. His eyes clenched in the shocky pleasure going through him as Harry keeps dicking into his body. The come pools on his belly and Harry rubs his hand through it, muttering, "Lou, oh god Lou you came all over yourself. You're so fucking fit."

He brings his hand up to Louis' mouth and when Louis sucks on his fingers. His eyes dark and dangerous he comes, pressing tight into Louis' ass until his balls are pressed against him. Coming deep in his body with hot pulses that make Louis sigh and push back into Harry.

Harry pulls out and rolls into the money shaking a little and sighing up at the ceiling with satisfaction. Louis curls into him and they fall asleep there for a bit. Nestled amongst hundreds of twenty dollar bills, with come and champagne drying on them. 

Later Niall will pull a twenty from Harry's pants where they dressed in a rush to get to the next interview and the stripper jokes will be endless. Louis will chime in the loudest, but tuck the bill in his own pants. Mouthing, 'Later' straight at Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> Also thanks to tumblr user kelenakisses who suggested champagne


End file.
